Hetalia: Axis Powers Academy!
by HyruleAlchemistZero-ULTIMATE
Summary: The nations have to go at the academy for 2 years! Can they survive the years?
1. Chapter 1: Where is Romano?

_**The Hetalia: Axis Powers Academy! - The War of the Students and Nations!**_

_**Chapter 1: Where is Romano?!-Trouble on the Campus!-**_

"Feliciano! Romano! Get down here! You'll be late for School!" Feliciano is so excited to stay at the Axis Powers Academy; he was the only one to hear his mom from downstairs. The Academy grades are 3rd grade to Collage. Feliciano would be in the 10th grade. His brother Romano would be in the 11th grade. His family had recently moved all the way from Italy: most people called him Italy. Feliciano climbs up the bunk-bed to see his brother Romano: sleeping while drool was coming from the corner of his mouth. "Romano, Time to get up!" Italy said while poking Romano in the stomach. He giggled a little bit while Feliciano kept poking him, until he woke up. "What the...! Feliciano, what is going on?!" Romano said angrily. Feliciano points to the calendar, and it says _Axis powers Academy!_ Romano is surprised and he pushes Feliciano off the bed so he could get off. They both had their mom buy them uniforms, so they both put those on. "Hmm... should I wear grandpa's soccer shoes, or the regular shoes?" Feliciano said. "BOYS! Get down here or no 800 dollars for school!" Feliciano and Romano's mother said from outside. Romano grabs his bag and heads outside. Feliciano just puts on his soccer shoes, and also heads out the door after he got his bag.

**Meanwhile: at the Bonnefoy Residence- **"Francis, promise me you'll either call me or text me every Tuesday. Alright?" "Mademoiselle, I promise that when I call you, there will be a bouquet of roses, waiting at the door for you!" Francis said to his fiancé: Naomi. Francis had been hired to be a fencing teacher at the Axis Powers Academy. He use to be poor, now: he has a mansion, a fiancé, 5 cars, and he owns the swat team of the police force. When he went crawling to the doors of the academy, he was drunk and beaten: That's when he met the beautiful Science teacher Naomi. She had to take care of him until he was better. And that took about 1 year. Now, she has to stay home since Francis would be gone for 2 years. "Naomi" Francis said while stopping at the door. "Au Revoir, my love!" In a split second, Francis is gone.

**At the Axis Power Academy! :** There were so many students you couldn't even count them! _"...This is your headmaster speaking! Welcome to the Axis Powers Academy! On your map, IPhone, or IPad, you'll see that the location of your dorm-rooms, are on the map. Get settled, and class will start in 24 hours..." _ Everyone runs in frenzy to their dorm rooms. One student: a 17 year older named Arthur Kirkland, hits his nose on a concrete statue, making his nose bleed. A student then comes out one of the dorms. "Sweet mother of Uranium! Are you alright?" The student said. "My nose hurts..." Arthur said. "What's your name? Can't help if I don't know your name." "Arthur Kirkland. Yours?" "Ludwig. Hey wait, Arthur... you're one of my roommates." Ludwig said while leading Arthur into the room. It looked like an apartment. Ludwig grabs some gauze and a Band-Aid, cuts a small piece of gauze off and puts it on Arthur's nose, then holds it down with the Band-Aid. "So, who are you're other roommates anyway?" Arthur asked Ludwig suspiciously. "Eh-hem..." First, a girl with long brown hair comes out from one of the bedrooms. "My name is Elizabeta! Most boys call me Liza!" She said while blushing. Then, a tall boy came out from his bedroom. Instead of wearing his regular school uniform he replaced the pants with shorts, and the shoes with converse one-stars. He also has beats-audio headphones that are plugged into an HTC Evo. "The names Alfred F. Jones! Most people call me America!" He said with joy. "Can I call you Iggy? I've always wanted to call a brit-boy Iggy." "Iggy? Well, I guess you could..." Arthur said nervously. "Well, Iggy... I guess I'll be the one to show you your room!" Alfred said while dragging Arthur. The room had a view of the beach and ocean. Arthur forgotten that the academy was right next to the ocean. "You'll be sharing this room with me!" Alfred said as he pointed to the hammock he owned. Arthur had a simple bed to sleep in. a Drawer was next to it, and a lamp. On Alfred's side of the room: there was his hammock, a surf board, many types of wallpaper, the American flag, a huge tony-hawk poster and a Indiana Jones poster, and junk food. "If you're wondering, I actually know tony hawk: he's a friend. Including: President Obama." Alfred said. "Yeah, and I know Harry Styles of One-Direction." Elizabeta comes bursting through the door holding a picture of Harry Styles. "You know him?! Could you ask him to sign my poster?" She said excitedly. Arthur pulls out his cell phone. "Hello, Harry? It's me: Arthur Kirkland... a friend of mine wants your autograph... really? You want to give her 6 backstage passes for the September concert? ... alright, she'll see you in a month then!" "OMFG! Thank you so much! Maybe I'll invite you!" Liza then runs out. "Yaaawwwnnn... I'm gonna take a mid-day nap." Alfred said while taking his shoes off. He takes of his uniform, and puts his Pajamas on. Later he falls asleep. Arthur does the same, and he too falls asleep.

_**OMFG! Arthur knows Harry Styles from 1D! And Alfred knows Obama and Tony Hawk! What next? Feliciano knows Gianluca Zambrotta: The Italian Soccer Player?**_


	2. Chapter 2: a Frying Pan!

_**The Hetalia: Axis Powers Academy! – The War of the Students and Nations!**_

_**Chapter 2: WTF! –Feliciano gets hit with a frying pan?!**_

It's been a day already, school has started- 2nd period for the older students. Ivan Braginski is a foreign-exchange student from Russia. He's still use to the cold, so he's still wearing his lucky scarf. While he was getting stuff from his locker, Ivan noticed someone was stuck in the locker next to him. "Jiu ming (Help!). I've been stuffed in a locker, and my panda is suffocating!" Ivan opens the locker to see a person who looked really scared. The person got out- the dark blue mandarin jacket he was wearing- the sleeves covered his hands- he was still wearing the school uniform pants, but the bottom of the pants were wrapped in gauze. "Oh, xiexie (thank you)! I was about to die in there!" "Pazhalusta! My name is Ivan Braginski!" Ivan said while shaking the person's covered hand. "My name is Wang Yao: foreign exchange student from china!" Ivan was surprised. He thought he was the only one from a different country. "So, what class are you going to?" Yao asked. "I'm going to karate class." "Karate? That's my class!" Ivan starts to walk to the gym while Yao follows.

**Ludwig's room-** Ludwig had snuck off to his room to get some sleep. But, he didn't notice that someone was following him. Germany was sleeping in a pink tank-top and boxers- and his hair was messed up from swimming. Next to him was Feliciano Vargas: since he got to the academy, girls were attracted to him because of his cuteness. Now, Ludwig starts to wake up. He turns over to see Feliciano wearing a t-shirt that says _pasta_. "What the bratwurst?! Feliciano, what are you doing in here?" Feliciano wakes up. "Hi Germany... I had to sleep here because my bed had pasta on it. You don't mind if I stay here for a while... do you?" He said softly. "Ugh, fine. Just, go back to sleep. Hey wait... why did you call me Germany?" "Because, you are from Germany- so, that's what I'll call you! And, you could call me Italy." Before Ludwig could get into bed, Feliciano suddenly starts to cry hysterically- then, Ludwig notices the bruise on Feliciano's face, and that his left arm is a little red. "WAAAAH!" A person with short black hair comes out from behind the curtains- he was wearing Japanese jinbei clothing, and geta sandals. "Please excuse me for hitting you like that. I couldn't help myself from hearing a frightening scream from down-stairs." He said. "What the... who the hell are you?! State your name you #$%*!" "Oh, my name is Kiku Honda. My uncle: Arashi sensei is the richest man in Tokyo- so, he sent me and my cat here to get away from the biggest city in the world." Germany was about to throw Kiku out of the window, but, he just takes a deep breath and calms down a little. Feliciano is still crying. "Well, don't just stand there you Dummkopf... help me take Feliciano to the nurse!" "Oh, right." Germany picks up the-still-crying Feliciano while Japan try's to calm him down.


End file.
